inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsukado Shin
(Defender) |number= 16 (Mannouzaka) 5 (Inazuma Japan) |element= Fire |team= Mannouzaka Inazuma Japan Earth Eleven |seiyuu= Tai Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Tetsukado Shin (鉄角真) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"His excellent footwork, which he gained by strengthening his legpower through boxing, is a sign of his diligent hard work."'' Appearance Tetsukado has all of his hair braided alternately with maroon and navy light green coloring. His eyes are also navy light green and he has a fairly muscular body and fair height. Personality He is shown to be serious and silent through out most of the time. He becomes friendlier to his teammates after he decided to stay in the team in episode 4. He seems to hate talking about his past like when Tenma suddenly talked about boxing and when Minaho mentioned to Testukado about his hand injury. Background As stated by Manabe Jinichirou in episode 2, Tetsukado is playing soccer and participating to FFIV2 so that he can gain money to repair the family's fishing boat. When Tetsukado was still a boxing player, he saved a woman from a robber. However, he got his hands injured in the process since the robber had a metal pole to attack. Due to the injury, Tetsukado had to give up his career as a boxing player. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared in the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, he was shown to be wearing the uniform of Mannouzaka, which suggests that he joined Mannouzaka's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a defender for Japan's nationals, Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Inazuma Japan had an exhibition match against Teikoku. As Matsukaze Tenma made a pass to Tetsukado, he imagined that the ball was a punch so he evaded it. The match ended with 10-1, with Teikoku winning. In episode 2, he came early at the training camp along with the others. He was shown to be training with ease but had a hard time in the basic of controlling a ball. In the match against Fire Dragon, he and Manabe Jinichirou tried to stop Lee Chung-Yun but failed. In episode 3, he went along with a few others and didn't want to pass the ball to Matatagi Hayato because Manabe still accused Matatagi of stealing. Manabe ordered them to pass to another person. In the second-half, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma and seeing Matatagi's determination, he along with the others finally trusted him. After their victory, he demanded Manabe to apologize to Matatagi because the stolen item was Manabe's wallet and it was actually inside his jersey's pocket the whole time. In episode 4, he along with five members of the team didn't show up for training. The next day, Tenma tried to persuade him to go practice but he refused. In episode 5, Tetsukado took the withdrawal exam. He, on his own, decided to be the first to take the withdrawal exam. He failed to shoot several times. Before the start the shot of the last ball, the crowd began to encourage him to hit the goal. He also had a flashback from the time he was in a boxing match with some encouraging words from his coach, Tetsu. After his flashback, he became determined to stay in the team because of how Tetsu's and Tenma's quotes and beliefs were similar. He then shot and hit the goal, thanks to the crowd. Thanks to him, the other members became determined to stay in the team. In the end, everyone decided to stay in the team. In episode 6, he and most of the team started to distrust Sakura because she kept getting the ball from them and even going as far as stepping on Konoha's foot. In episode 7, he was switched to Sakura's postion after she purposely bumped on Konoha and acted that her leg got hurt. In episode 8, he was seen training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, there was no training, Minaho asked him, Manabe and Matatagi what would they do as Tetsukado replied that he will go running around for a while. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Then, Manabe and Minaho told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, he and Shinsei Inazuma Japan started their match again Shamshir. The episode ended with a score of 1-0 with Shamshir's lead thanks to Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. In episode 9, after first-half ended, he and most of the team agreed on removing Kusaka in the second half. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka play, they somehow agreed. Even so, when the second-half began, all of them played by not passing the ball to Kusaka so he will not get into a rampage again. Later, Shamshir used their hissastu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and they easily passed through him, Manabe, Minaho and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. In episode 10, he and the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were training in the black room for the past three days. He was the first one who agreed with Sakura's idea of winning FFIV2 because he wanted to face the passion inside him which is soccer. The other members also agreed to continue on winning except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha. Later, Aoi came and told them that their opponent in semi-final is Mach Tiger. In episode 11, he and Matatagi were the only one who joined Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi on searching for Konoha but didn't get any luck. In episode 12, he was the first one who made a pass with Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI and warned Tenma when Napa Ladam was about to steal the ball him. Just like the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he was shocked when Kusaka suddenly confessed his feelings to Konoha. When the first-half ended with a tie (1-1), he was also surprised when Konoha rejected Kusaka. Later, he gave Kusaka a drink when he sat on the bench. He told him that Kusaka was "man" and smiled. In episode 13, he was surprised when Manabe and Minaho unleashed their hissastu, Defense Houteishiki and Trace Press. In episode 14, he and Tsurugi had a conversation together as Tsurugi told him that soccer is fun but that you must be careful at the same time. Tsurugi also told him about a person who is his comrade and used to be his enemy which he referred to Hakuryuu. In the match between Resistance Japan, he got his leg injured when he tried to stop Minamisawa. Later, when Shindou passed the ball to him, he was about to get it but suddenly he remembered his past when his hand got injured which made him have to give up his dream. He was afraid that same thing will happen again in soccer so he couldn't get the ball and Kishibe got it. After the match ended 3-1 with Resistance Japan winning, he learned the fear of soccer from Tsurugi and was told by Fudou that Shinsei Inazuma Japan could not win with their current level. He was the first one who went to the black Room to train and then the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan came with the same reason. In episode 15, he was training on climbing the mountain in the black room like the other 7 members and was determined on overcoming his own fear. In episode 16, after Ibuki failed to stop Gold Fever twice in the match between Storm Wolf, he and the others started on stealing the ball on their own as they couldn't trust Ibuki on protecting the goal. However, after Ibuki called Shindou for help to stop the ball, he and the others finally understood the importance of trusting their teammates. In episode 17, he stated that even if they would lose, at least they've went this far already. While all the other members were further discouraged, Tenma told them that he didn't want this to be the last match, which shocked them. After the match resumed, he was knocked down and remembered what Tsurugi told him. While the others thought about the two scores, Tenma encouraged them, saying that they could score two goals together. After Sakura's ball was cut, he went up and remembered to face forward, and he unleashed his hissatsu, Footwork Draw, and passed the ball to Tenma. He was shocked to see Morimura unleashing some aura of Soul. He was also shocked to see Storm Wolf members revealing to be aliens and seeing the floating spaceship. In episode 18, he was shocked when Bitway Ozrock and Gouenji told him and the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan the truth about FFIV2 and Grand Celesta Galaxy. In episode 19, he and Sakura had a small match with the new member, Ichikawa Zanakurou. Ichikawa easily passed through the two of them and scored a goal. Later, he went to his coach, Tetsu and told him about Grand Celesta Galaxy. To his surprise, Tetsu believed what he told him and even encouraged him to win to protect the Earth. The next day, he and the other members of Earth Eleven had a match against Raimon. In episode 20, he was the first one who noticed there was a supicious person in Galaxy Nauts Gou. After he and the others went to search he found a nutrition lying around him and kusaka got ready to attack, the suspicious person turned out to be Nishizono Shinsuke. After Kuroiwa accepted Shinsuke to join Earth Eleven, he and Shinsuke became friends quickly because he liked Shinsuke's courage of following his friends to dangerous places. When Galaxy Nauts Gou arrived to Sandorius, he and Manabe were seen walking around the city together. However, both of them got lost from each other and he reunited together with Matatagi, Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke. Then, they had a match against the aliens of Sandorius who kept using rough plays on them so that they couldn't participate the match. However, the match was stopped by Gazerma Woorg. In episode 21, he helped out Shinsuke with the training in Black Room. However, he started the program randomly which resulted both of them getting stuck in the Black Room. Then, they had a 5 vs 5 soccer battle against a group of Haniwa Paolos. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SK Power Block' *'DF Footwork Draw' *'SH Dead Straight' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Buffalo ' Trivia *He used to box before joining the team. *He has character songs called Kimi ga Ireba with Matatagi Hayato and Kandou Kyouyuu! from Inazuma All-Stars! with Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Ibuki Munemasa. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Mannouzaka Category:Soul User